Break From Club Activities
by ArtikGato
Summary: When Haruhi leaves for a few minutes to take care of some business, Kyon and Itsuki make use of the empty club room... yaoi, lemon, one-shot, seme!Kyon! Written for an anonymous kink meme on LiveJournal.


**A Break From Club Activities**

by Artikgato

Author's Notes: Written for an anonymous kink meme on LJ (though the fact that I'm posting it here kind of defeats the anonymity, ne?). But regardless, here was the original prompt: "Kyon/Itsuki, in that order yes! Hurried/frantic/rough sex, hiding from Haruhi. Explicit please!" So obviously, beware of smex. Explicit smex. Explicit YAOI smex. That means boy on boy action, ladies and gentlemen. And that's not all, Kyon is seme in this story! (I think this might be the first English-language fanfic in which Kyon is seme to Itsuki. Huh.)

Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

As soon as he heard Haruhi's footsteps fade into silence as she strode down the hall, away from the club room, he wasted no time in pressing the only other person in said club room against a wall. His mouth fit perfectly against Koizumi's, it always did, and he successfully caught both of the other boy's hands with his, pinning him against the wall.

"W-wait!" Koizumi gasped, breaking their kiss, "what if Haruhi-"

Kyon silenced him again, delving his tongue into Koizumi's mouth, sliding a knee between his legs. His mouth muffled the moan that came from the other boy, luckily. After all, it would not do for someone in one of the neighboring club rooms hear them. This time, Kyon broke their kiss, smirking in an amazingly sultry way that made Koizumi's knees weak.

But Koizumi decided to try again. "If she catches us, it's-"

"-the end of the world, I know." Kyon finished for him, deftly catching both of Koizumi's hands in one of his, and reaching his other hand down between them, straight for Koizumi's belt. "But doesn't that excite you more?" Koizumi groaned as Kyon ground his knee against his growing erection. This was a side of Kyon that nobody knew about, a side that only he got to see. A side that he himself had created, to his current misfortune. Or fortune. He couldn't quite decide at the moment, with Kyon's mouth pressing insistently against his, his hand slipping down his stomach, underneath his pants, underneath his boxers-

"Aah!" he cried into Kyon's mouth as a hand closed around his throbbing member. He felt Kyon smirk against his mouth, and that hand tugged his pants and boxers down, to pool around his ankles. It hadn't even been two minutes since Haruhi had hurried out of the club room excitedly to go find something - Kyon was working fast, today.

Kyon released Koizumi's hands from where he had been pinning them above his head, and guided the lighter-haired boy to lay on the floor - it was cold, he noted with some annoyance and discomfort.

"I don't have time to prepare you properly," Kyon said, with a hint of "I'm sorry" behind his words. Koizumi just flashed his trademark ambiguous smile.

"Payback for last time, then?" he replied. Kyon sighed, leaning over Koizumi to kiss him again, the head of his erection pressing against Koizumi's ass. "You can be seme next time," he said as he grabbed Koizumi's slender hips, tilting him to better align with his cock.

"Oh, but I like it when you're so forceful, Kyon-kun." Now Koizumi was smirking up at Kyon. But that smirk was quickly replaced with a grimace as Kyon thrust into him. He was being slow and careful, but of course it still hurt like crazy. Koizumi gripped Kyon's back, but managed not to cry out in pain, riding out the sensation as Kyon began to thrust into him. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but considering the time constraints, and the need pooling in his lower body, Kyon found his already frayed control snapping.

"D-don't worry about me...just..aaah! Just hurry!" Koizumi panted. Kyon felt his thrusts beginning to get smoother, and knew that Koizumi's body was adjusting to accomodate him. Kyon nodded, and tightened his grip on Koizumi's hips. He thrust as hard as he could into Koizumi's body, making the other boy gasp in what he hoped wasn't mostly pain. He changed the angle of Koizumi's hips slightly, and thrust again, hard and deep. This time, Koizumi gasped loudly and arched all the way off of the floor, pressing himself against Kyon's hips frantically. Kyon smirked; he'd hit Koizumi's prostate, and only on the second try this time.

One hand continued to grip Koizumi's hip, while the other slipped off and found the corresponding hand of the other boy, their fingers lacing together. He continued to thrust, as hard and as deep as he could muster, as his mouth found Koizumi's, muffling the moans and groans that the other boy began to make. It wouldn't be long now, neither of them could hold out for long at this pace.

Koizumi came first, moaning Kyon's name in absolute bliss. That was what sent Kyon off the deep end, above all else, and he came a second later, with the inappropriate thought of: "shit, we have to clean up before Haruhi gets back."

Fifteen minutes after she darted out of the club room, she burst back in, shouting joyfully for the only two SOS-Brigade members in the room to pay attention to her newest scheme. As punishment for Yuki's absence and Mikuru's having to stay for finals, the two missing brigade members would have to treat all three of them to lunch.

Kyon and Koizumi were sitting opposite eachother in the midst of a chess game, completely composed. Koizumi was smiling that same, fake smile he always wore, though to Kyon's trained eye, it was a much more smug and satisfied grin than normal. Kyon himself was still a bit flushed, and couldn't hide his satified little smirk.

If Haruhi had been paying attention, she would have noticed that Kyon and Koizumi were still panting, their hair was damp, and Koizumi's clothing was slightly askew. But she simply breezed past them and plopped down in her chair at her computer, and began searching for restaurants in the area. Kyon and Koizumi shared a look.

And so it was another completely abnormal day in the SOS Brigade club room.

End

* * *

...I just realized that this is the first fanfic I've written in over a year and a half. AND it's the first YAOI fanfic I've ever written! ...wow! xD 


End file.
